


ты отвратительна

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OOC, sorry I'm weak
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Немного хроник жизни Клары и ее любимой ООСной тайм леди.
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4
Collections: Missfle Supremacy





	ты отвратительна

**Author's Note:**

> Ужасный ООС Мисси, потому что я очень слаба, и я ее очень люблю ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

— Ты отвратительна, — громко и почти серьезно бросила Клара. Мисси закатила глаза, спрятала дезинтегратор за пояс, решительно развернулась на каблуках и зашагала в ТАРДИС, перешагнув горстку пепла, которую оставила от охранника в музее необычных приборов на Крейте.

После того, как неразряжающаяся батарейка была надежно спрятана (не спрашивайте, зачем Мисси неразряжающаяся батарейка), тайм леди с подругой закрылись в спальне.

— Пожалуйста! — умоляла Клара, растянувшись на простынях, умирая от нежно-настойчивых поцелуев, которыми тайм леди усыпала ее тело.

***

— Мисси… ты уверена? — Клара недоуменно приподняла бровь, глядя на женщину, в глазах которой разгорался огонь азарта. Мисси внимательно изучала карту Кругобайкальской железной дороги, датированную первыми десятилетиями двадцатого века. Ей непременно хотелось найти золото Колчака. На вопрос «Зачем?» тайм леди только ухмылялась и разводила руками. Кажется, она сама не знала, зачем ей деньги, но ее пакостливый ум моментально нашел бы им применение, получи она их в свое распоряжение.

Когда из-за нагло примагниченных земных монеток две планеты в отдаленной галактике развязали войну, превратившую их в безжизненную пустыню, Мисси долго ходила задрав нос, крайне гордая своей изобретательностью, а Клара в конце концов не преминула опять уколоть тайм леди своей любимой фразой:

— Ты отвратительна!

Мисси мягко ухмыльнулась, притянула к себе девушку и жадно впилась в ее губы. Клара пылко ответила на поцелуй, цепляясь за высокую прическу Мисси и медленно разрушая ее. Мисси проворно пробралась рукой под рубашку Клары, от чего девушка тихонько застонала. Клара слизнула с губ тайм леди помаду с неизменным вишневым вкусом.

***

— Ты правда собралась пойти в этом? — язвительно спросила Клара, поправляя свое платье с пайетками. Они обе чувствовали, что на этой вечеринке случится какая-нибудь катастрофа, и, возможно, Клара даже сможет посмотреть в глаза старому другу (про которого говорят, что он теперь подруга). Вполне возможно, что эта самая подруга хочет посмотреть в глаза Клары еще сильнее. В конце концов, не каждый день друзья Доктора сбегали с ее (тогда еще его) лучшими врагами, да еще и в обнимку, да еще и не объясняя причин. Причина была только одна — Клара влюбилась, но Доктор никогда бы этому не поверил.

— Это вечеринка в стиле ретро, что тебя не устраивает, блестяшка? — с ухмылкой ответила Мисси. Ну конечно же она собралась на вечеринку в своем знаменитом костюме: фиолетовой юбке по щиколотку и блузке с крахмальным воротником. — Или ты ждала, что я буду участвовать в вашем маскараде под двадцатые? Поверь мне, ваше представление о том, как одевались в двадцатые оооочень отличается от реальности, прелесть.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты убийца моды?

— Спешу напомнить, что когда ты впервые увидела меня, я была именно в этой юбке, и это не помешало тебе умолять меня взять тебя. Кажется, там было что-то про то, чтобы я не раздевалась, — сухо напомнила Мисси. Клара с досадой ощутила, как возбуждается, и ее нижнее белье пропитывается влагой. Мисси прекрасно знала, как и что сказать, чтобы вогнать девушку в краску.

Мисси была права. Она вообще частенько оказывалась права, и это одновременно и бесило Клару, и лишало ее воли. На вечеринке все забили на дресс-код, и каждый вырядился кто во что горазд. Девушки в цветастых платьях в стиле пин-ап танцевали с ребятами в широких брюках и свободных рубашках с глубокими вырезами, в уголке бара обжимались два молодых человека во фраках. Стили и эпохи смешались в уникальный коктейль, и среди этого безумия Клара в платье-мини, с пером в волосах и в босоножках на шпильках не выделялась от слова вообще. И даже Мисси в той самой проклятой юбке, накрахмаленной блузке с камеей на воротнике и в восхитительной в своем безобразии шляпке с вишенками совершенно не казалась чем-то необычным.

Зато Доктор в пальто и водолазке с радугой выбивалась из общей массы. Она выскочила из туалета бара, вопя, чтобы все срочно эвакуировались, как раз в тот момент, когда Мисси под всеобщие одобрительные крики прижала Клару к колонне и собралась от души ее засосать. Клара разочарованно захныкала.

— Ты??? — сдавленно воскликнула Доктор, увидев раскрасневшуюся Клару. Спустя секунду взгляд Тринадцатой остановился на женщине, весьма недвусмысленно обнимавшей ее бывшую спутницу.

— Так это ты, — протянула Доктор с долей разочарования. Мисси, привыкшая, что Доктор встречает ее совершенно не так холодно, приготовилась возмутиться.

— Да, я, дорогуша, а ты думала, кто?

— Ты пришла сюда потусоваться? — огромные глазищи Доктора вылезали из орбит, а Клара и Мисси удовлетворенно отметили про себя, что Доктор теперь почти одного роста с ними, а это значит, шуточки про их маленькость наконец-то воздались ей сполна.

— И тебя побесить, да, — высоко задрав носик, заявила Мисси. Кларе неистово захотелось чмокнуть этот самый носик с благородной горбинкой. Девушка решила, что исполнит свое желание в первый же удобный момент.

— А я-то думала, появление Мастера, зловещие события, все такое… ты сведешь меня в могилу, — пробормотала Доктор, развернулась и отправилась в туалет.

— Ты припарковалась в туалете??? — Мисси захохотала вслед бывшей подруге. Доктор сделала вид, что не заметила колкости в свой адрес.

***

Как только они с Мисси переступили порог своей ТАРДИС, Клара сама поцеловала тайм леди. Та подхватила девушку под бедра, и Клара обвила ее талию ногами, крепко вцепившись в ее плечи. Поцелуй был долгим, глубоким и вдумчивым, будто они только изучали друг друга, будто не было тысячи тысяч таких же поцелуев. С трудом оторвавшись от губ Мисси, Клара от души чмокнула ее нос. Тайм леди засмеялась.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разложила тебя прямо на пороге, девочка моя? — низким голосом спросила Мисси. Кларе было все равно, она ждала этого весь вечер.

— Да хоть здесь, как хочешь, — задыхаясь, проговорила Клара. Она была насквозь мокрая, и ей хотелось только одного — ощущения горячих губ по всему телу и двух, нет, лучше трех пальцев внутри, неистово трахающих ее и заставляющих умолять о пощаде.

Мисси аккуратно опустилась на колени, положила Клару на пол, стянула с девушки одежду и без лишних телодвижений впилась ей между ног. Клара изогнулась и громко застонала.

***

— Кто вообще надоумил тебя носить эти чертовы вишни на шляпе? — после недавних событий проклятая шляпка не давала Кларе покоя. Стоило девушке увидеть эту чертову шляпку даже среди бесчисленного множества шляпок тайм леди, ее память услужливо подсовывала воспоминание, как голова тайм леди, увенчанная этой шляпкой, опускается ей между ног, а дальше — чистое блаженство.

— Ох, куколка, — обычно Кларе нравились эти странные обращения, но конкретно это вымораживало. — Что ты знаешь о моде эдвардианской эпохи?

— Ну там можно было целый салат на голову нацепить и стать королевой бала, — съязвила Клара. — У тебя слабость к эдвардианской эпохе? Ты косплеишь Мэри Поппинс?

— Что ты знаешь про Мэри, солнышко, — таинственно протянула Мисси. — Великолепная женщина, правда, немного занудная. Зато как целуется, если прижать ее к стенке… Или ты думаешь, что только ты крутила интрижки с Джейн Остин, когда бывала в прошлом?

Мисси демонстративно гоголем проплыла к своей коллекции шляпок и нацепила именно эту. Она совершенно не подходила к джинсам и свитеру, которые были на ней надеты, но тайм леди это совершенно не волновало.

Мисси развернулась к Кларе и послала той воздушный поцелуй, кокетливо придерживая шляпку за край.

— Ну как я тебе? — спросила она, задорно подмигнув девушке.

— Ты — моя вишенка, — хитро прищурившись, ответила Клара.

Прыжок, который совершила Мисси, был невероятен. Это был прыжок идеального хищника, движение, выверенное с ювелирной точностью. Момент — и Клара осознала, что лежит на диване, разъяренная тайм леди угрожающе нависает над ней, а эта треклятая шляпка так никуда и не делась.

— Я тебе покажу вишенку, — пробормотала Мисси, щекоча дыханием горло трепещущей Клары. — Ты надолго это запомнишь.

— Ты отвратительна, — Клара выдавила это из последних сил, теряясь в удовольствии, захлестывавшем ее с головой.

— Тем не менее, ты хочешь меня до безумия, — прорычала Мисси, кусая ключицу девушки. Клара прикрыла глаза и растворилась в ощущениях.


End file.
